


Shore Leave

by Derien



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-01
Updated: 2005-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derien/pseuds/Derien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason I wrote two quite different versions of this.  Not knowing which was first, I chose the one I like best now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

“Absolutely the best part of shore leave. Don't you think, Pavle?”

Chekov wasn't sure what Sulu was referring to. They had found a gamboling den which was interestingly seedy, had a bit of a brawl, had been pursued through dark streets in the rain, and ended up here - on the roof of a shed in an alley, listening as the sounds of pursuit faded into the distance.

“Er. What is?”

“Hm?”

“What is the best part?”

“Oh. Getting away from it all,” Sulu replied, with his mischievous grin.

“Why do I always go on leave with you?”

“Because I'm fun!”


End file.
